project_quasarfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzalia
One of the most illusive and mysterious creatures found within the Milky Way, the Uzalia are a species of massive space faring solar creatures. They are an A-Sexual creatureborn and live outside of an atmosphere or gravity, and spend a majority of their lives in migratory transit. To date, study of these creature has been mostly fruitless except for what is learned during their brief time before leaving the galaxy and their eventual (seemingly) return. Observational studies point to the creatures being fairly intelligent, even if it is instinctual, but this also points to the possibility that perhaps that they are not technically alive, rather they survive off of solar radiation and are only able to continue doing so because of their almost programmed nature. Lifecycle - Born as a "seedling", the Uzalia swarm with their siblings in nursery like clusters around super hot stars, without parents to teach them, they are hard wired to continue their system of self-perpetuation. At this stage, they look nothing like their fully matured selves, and only recently were actually discovered to be related, seedlings have been compared to giant jelly fish. - Soon after birth, the seedlings develop their first solar sails between their tentacle like appendages, these are used to hop from star system to star system. Without sufficient pull from gravity wells, the Uzalia are able to accelerate to realitively high speeds that are on par with mid-range warp drives. It is speculated that their body's mass properties change depending on how much energy input they receive from a solar entity. - The seedlings instictively drift towards the outter reaches of the galaxy and eventually the Andromeda galaxy. It is currently unknown how long the migration takes, but the Uzalia are able to survive and mature through their journey and return as completely different creatures. - Upon returning to the Milky Way, the Uzalia begin searching out a suitable star system to leave the next of kin and beach itself for death. Fully matured, they are aggressively territorial creatures, attacking not only other Uzalia, but also any other beings they consider to be a threat to their offspring. Once a star has been chosen and the seedlings have been left, the parent Uzalia will beach itself on a solid planet, doing it's best to gently glide down onto the surface. Poaching, Hunting, and Corpse Harvesting The galactic laws regarding the Uzalia are a nightmare of red tape, harvesting the Uzalia is a large black market industry, their genetic materials being highly sought-after. As the seedlings are a protected species, there are several organizations dedicated to ensuring that they are able to leave the galaxy in peace. Upon their return though, the fully matured Uzalia are capable of being an extreme menace, making for very limited hunting should they prove to be an issue to a star system. Illegal hunting of mature Uzalia is quite common, especially for live capture, what makes the Uzalia astronomically valuable are the fresh, blank, nanite paste they produce, which can be used for almost anything, from medical procedures live growing growing organs and tissue, or industrial applications for super computer and even armor plating.